Bittersweet Nothings
by Kilnaia
Summary: They did it. Naruto and Sakura finally found Sasuke and succeeded in dragging him back to the village. Under Tsunade's orders, Sasuke is basically under probation now as he returns to life in the Leaf. However, will his presence back at the village be for the best? Will he crumble under the memories hes still haunted by, even after Itachi's death? Hard to say, just gotta read -
1. His Return

**Authors Note:**_ Hiya everyone! Kilnaia and Fluffy here! We've come to bring you my very first story, Bittersweet Nothings! Hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Naruto! It is the property of Masashi Kishimoto-san.**

**Bittersweet Nothings**

They had finally done it! After 3 long years, they had really accomplished the impossible! They tore themselves apart on the inside and out waiting for this day to come.

The day Uchiha Sasuke was brought back to Konaha.

However, it all seemed bittersweet now. It wasn't like there was a big welcoming party waiting for the missing Uchiha when he came back to the village. Then again, what did one expect? What did anyone expect? He was now a traitor amoung the people of the Leaf, someone whom the majority despised and didn't trust.

And as a traitor, he was put on trial. Sakura looked over at Naruto with a gloomy look. He had been sitting at the other end of the bench silently, eyes stairing down at his shoes. The feelings of despair that set in about how the village would treat Sasuke was driving him insane. The same was happening to Sakura though, eating at her insides like bugs to a fresh corpse. The pink haired kunoichi sighed and kicked her feet a bit, wondering what was going on inside the building the trial were taking place. She nearly jumped out of her skin as Naruto's voice went from mute to shear screech in a split second.

"Ugh! I can't take it anymore! Its been five hours! They could at least let us know whats going on!" Naruto screamed as he stood up from his spot on the bench and balled his fists on either side of his face as he bent over slightly.

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped, mostly out of surprise at first. She calmed her tone though as she continued. "You knew this would happen. It can't be helped. Hes seen as a traitor to the village, and by law has to be treated as such." She told him, then added with a reassuring smile, "But Im confident in Shishou and Kakashi Sensei. They will do their best to make sure to persuade the others that he is not a threat now hes back in the village's supervision." Sakura looked down at her hands, hoping she was right. The blonde just looked at her with mild annoyance, then smiled back widely before standing up straight and facing her.

"I know, but..." The smile faded as he looked to the doors of the villages courthouse, wondering what was being said.

"No buts. We have Sasuke back, we won't lose him again." Sakura smiled as a determined look came to her eyes. She stared at her hands as they tightened and clawed her shorts. No, they will not lose him again, not now.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the large room, surrounded by many of the Leaf's jonin. One in particular was his old sensei, Kakashi, whom stood to his left. He wasn't a bit comforted by his prescence, but felt it was only natural to have him by his side at the moment. The Uchiha's hands were bound by chakara infused wire, too powerful for him to break. His body was riddled with bandaged wounds, some still reddened with dried blood.

Before him was a council sitting amoungst conjoining desks, the middle seat in which was the fifth Hokage. She was tapping her nail on the edge of the desk, deep in thought. This whole thing seemed to be dragging on, and she was losing patience. After hearing so many different shinobi speak up, it was now up to her to give a verdict. Tsunade knew she had to give an appropriate one, for the village's sake, but she still needed to think of how to give a minor one for Naruto and her pupil's sake as well. Growling in frustration, the Hokage looked down at the papers before her. She had to be thorough to ensure keeping Sasuke under wraps, but she also didn't want to go through keeping him as a lowly criminal. It was obvious he didn't want to be back in Konoha, but that he didn't have anymore motives that put the village in harms way. His revenge was done, and he seemed very ready to move on from it. About ten minutes went past of her mind thinkng it all through before she suddenly stood and slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Alright! Its settled." She roared, her eyes glaring back at Sasuke's emotionaless orbs. "Sasuke Uchiha, you will be released into the village as a shinobi of the Leaf once more. However," The fiery woman paused for added effect, a warning in her eyes now. "You are not to leave the villages land until otherwise noted. You will not be allowed to participate in missions, unless within Konoha's walls, and will be watched throughly when outside the village gates. And attempt to leave while on said probation will result in a full on assault to retrieve you, dead or alive. Now, get out of my sight!" Tsunade yelled the last part as she pointed at the door. Sasuke inhaled sharply and glanced around. Many of the ninja was unhappy it seemed, but he didn't care. Sasuke was just as disappointed at him having to stay in the village as they were.

As some of the ninja and council members started to filter out, Kakashi walked in another direction than the main door, but stopped to look back at his old student. "This way." He said before continuing to a door opposite the main exit. It was the one he had entered the trial through, and Sasuke slowly followed. Kakashi held the door open, then shut it once the raven haired teen was in the hall. "Here." Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's bound hands a bit roughly and sealed away the chakara infused in the wire. After that, Sasuke just broke the thin coil easily and absently rubbed at his wrists.

"Much better, eh, Sasuke?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Hn." Was all Uchiha Sasuke could do in reply. Or all he gave anyway.

Watching his old sensei turn and motion for him to follow, Sasuke seemed reluctant. He knew what was going to happen next most likely, and Kakashi was just twisted enough to enjoy it. They made their way silently down the hall and down some stairs. At the end of two more hallways was what seemed like a side entrance. What was on the other side didn't please Sasuke one bit.

"Sasuke!" A familliar voice rang out loudly almost as soon as the door to the outside was opened.

"Kakashi..." Sasuke growled as he glared up at the silver haired ninja. He secretly wished for his katana to be with him then, so he could watch that smug asshole's head roll...

_Well what did you think of the first chapter?_

**_Fluffy: _**_Hated it. It sucked._

_What?! Fluffy not you! I meant the readers you fleabag! *Pushes Fluffy into the corner and looks to the readers* Now, that his smart mouth is out the way, please review! And be honest as possible please! Im always open for advice and criticisms, it helps my creative mind. I dont write very much, but I can come up with some wild stories in my head, and sometimes they beg to be let out. _

_Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! I will hopefully update to the next chapter very soon!_


	2. Words Unsaid

It was no use. He just couldn't shake them. Now he understood how Shikamaru felt all the time, this was truely bothersome. Sasuke sighed as he sat down at one of the stools at Ichiraku. Naruto was on his right, Kakashi was to his left. Sakura sat on the other side of the blonde idiot beside him. The uchiha felt like he was both out of place and where he belonged at the same time, and it was driving him crazy. Sasuke didn't show it though, nothing more than his normal half mopey, half constipated expression. He tried his best to ignore those around him, and focused more on the bowl of ramen set before him by Teuchi.

It was hard to drown out the Sakura and Naruto's voices, but somehow Sasuke managed. His mind wandered as he broke his chop sticks apart and began to eat. Thoughts of what was to come was winding through his head, a venomous snake ready to strike and harm him. He hated to think he was back in Konoha, but Sasuke was just going to deal with it. Maybe he could manage. Damn straight he could. He was an Uchiha, he was capable of anything. Still, it was very perplexing, being back. The male knew he was going to really work hard not to snap.

"-suke. Sasuke!" Suddenly the raven haired boy was snapped out of his daze and slirped up a large mouth full of ramen quickly.

Looking over he saw Sakura and Naruto watching him. Both looked a bit concerned, for what he didn't know why.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Sakura asked, her eyes focused on his cheek where his banadage seemed to be turning a bit redder than it was.

Sasuke, unaware of what was wrong just closed his eyes and dipped his chopsticks back into the broth. "Yes." He told her quietly before taking another bite of udon.

Sakura and Naruto looked at eachother and then at Kakashi, who just seemed to be oblivious as he read his book. Their eyes watched Sasuke again, then Naruto went back to his ramen.

"Ok, but if I were you I'd let Sakura-chan look at your wounds." He said before digging back in, slirping up noodles noisily. The kunoichi nodded in agreement before blinking at their long lost comrade again. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but didn't, to Sasuke's relief.

Sasuke glanced over at the ninja beside him, his best friend and rival. He noted what he said mentaly, but knew he most likely wouldn't take the advice. Having Sakura help him anymore than what she already thought she was would tear at his insides. He didn't need her help.

The finished their dinner in mostly silence, only a few words spoke between Naruto and Sakura, and also Naruto and Teuchi. Kakashi ended up leaving without paying, and Naruto was broke as usual, so Sakura just picked up the tab for everyone. Sasuke just let her pay even though it went against his pride somewhat.

Afterwards Naruto ran off when he got a message from the Hokage via Kiba. Sasuke watched them go with mild annoyance, but felt very relieved he was gone. That was until he turned around and found an annoying kunoichi still there.

"C'mon, I'll walk you home." Sakura told him, a shy smile on her face, one that made him remember their days as genin. A flood of memories came back, and Sasuke felt his temple throb.

"No. Thats alright Sakura." Sasuke said, but found his decline being ignored as he walked in the direction of the Uchiha estate.

They walked in silence. Both matching step for step, mind whirling at the same pace. So many things ran in eachothers minds it was sickening. Sakura had so many things to say, Sasuke had so many things left unsaid. However, both kept quiet, until they got close to the estate.

"Um...Sasuke?" Sakura finally broke the silence. Both stopped. Sasuke refused to look at her, but he intended to humour her for her sake.

"Hm?"

Sakura looked down, her eyes narrowing. She wanted so much to ask if he was mad at her and Naruto for bringing him back, but the words wouldn't come out. So she improvised in that moment. "Well...I just wanted to look at your wounds. The one on your cheek is bleeding again, it would be alot better if I just heal them..." Trailing off she barely found the courage to peek her eyes back up at him, but she somehow did. As much as she had change, Sakura felt no better than what she'd been like 3 years ago, before she became who she was now.

Sasuke looked back at her, his cold stare penetrating her. How truely annoying. However, he motioned for her to come closer to him with a flick of his hand. The Uchiha heir stiffened even more as Sakura complied with his gesture. She hesitantly reached up and removed the bloody gauze from his cheek and gently placed her other hand on his face gently. Fighting back the blush Sasuke saw appear on her cheeks, she let chakara build in her hand and began to heal the deep cut. Sasuke felt a tingling sensation as the skin healed, and when the medic was done and began to remove her hand, he backed of slightly. Rubbing his cheek Sasuke watched Sakura, a memory of their past coming into his mind. The time when he first got the curse mark and Sakura had took care of him and an unconcious Naruto in the Forest of Death. Sakura always was the caring one, always behind them, but always looking out for them. However, he felt something different. He knew she had come far from being the fangirl she once was, but he wondered truely how much different. One thing was for sure, she still cared. If she didn't, he wouldn't be there.

"The rest is fine." Turning, he went on. "Arigato, Sakura." Sasuke said quietly, earning a slightly surprised look from the pink haired girl.

"Ah." Sakura bowed slightly, mostly just trying to hide a slightly deeper blush even though Sasuke's back was turned. "Anytime." She mused after a moment, her voice full of a sudden burst of happiness.

They went on in silence again, Sasuke serious as ever and Sakura bubbling inside quietly. When they reached the estate, Sakura said her goodbyes, though there was something more she wanted to say. She didn't though, and Sasuke figured he didn't want to hear it anyway. He was still pretty bitter about being back. He looked back at the gates to the Uchiha complex and sighed. He waved her off and then quickly made his way inside, instantly bludgened by a whole lot of painful memories.

* * *

_Alrighty, second chapter is finished! whoot! Im so please with getting two chapters done in 24 hours!_

_Fluffy: Dont get used to it folks, shes just pushing herself very very hard. If it was up to her the second chapter would be in a month from now. Dont let her fool you, shes a lazy writer._

_Hey! Fluffy! Why you! *chases Fluffy around with flamethrower*_

_Note: No hellhounds were hurt in the making of this authors note._

_Fluffy: as if you could hurt me._

_Why you lil...! *chases Fluffy with flamethrower again*_

_*catches breath*...Anyway, thanks for reading!_


	3. Dog Days of Konoha

Patience. He had to keep his patience intact. Otherwise Sasuke was going to lose it.

He sat on a mat at a small table, arms folded and eyes closed. With each voice around him, he seemed to grow more irratable, but the others seemed to be ignoring that fact. The Uchiha wasn't even sure why he was here, it was like he was just along for the ride. All he had done was open his front door this morning and was grabbed by a certain blonde baka and drug off here. Off to the Inuzuka clan's main house. He growled as he heard them laughing, his mood getting worse.

This was a waste of time. They were here for Sakura, and as far as he knew he had nothing to do with the situation. Sasuke just figured he was there because they wanted him around. Yeah, that was probably it.

It had been a month since his return, and it seemed Sakura and Naruto wanted to spend every second with him. However, for the past two weeks Sakura had been a scarce sight. Naruto had said it was because she was working at the hospital now. However, today she seemed to be off, and was now chatting away giddily with Kiba's mother.

"Oh I just can't wait to see them!" She giggled before happily taking a small sip of tea that Tsume-san had placed in front of her.

"I bet. They're deffinantly worth the wait though." Tsume Inuzuka replied in her rough voice, a wild smirk on her face.

Sakura smiled brightly at her, closing her eyes for a moment. Sasuke had opened his eyes by now and was watching the two. He narrowed them though at Sakura. Something was off about her. Despite her giddy behavior that seemed similar to when she was a child, something told the male that his old comrade was faking that smile. Or at least overdoing it.

He sipped at the green tea quietly, his eyes closing again. He drowned out their conversation now. If she was faking, then why was she here? He wasn't even sure why they were there in the first place, but he knew it had to do with Sakura and he was guessing someone they were meeting.

He nearly choked when Naruto and Kiba came through the door. Naruto busted in first, his eyes sparkling as he jumped up and down with something in his hands.

"Look! Sakura, Look! Ain't it cute!" Naruto bounced towards them with a ball of fluff in his hands. He was holding it out to give her a good look at a pup that looked similar to Akamaru as a pup, but was dark brown instead of white.

Sasuke turned away from the table as he put the cup down and held his mouth. He coughed a bit, trying to hold in the tea and not choke at the same time.

"Dogs? Thats why we're here?" Sasuke finally asked after his coughing fit was done with. He gave both Sakura and Naruto evil looks. Stupid mutts? Thats why he was drug there? They had to be kidding.

"Yep!" Kiba answered for them, since it seemed Naruto and Sakura were too busy doting over the small pup. The dog boy was at the door still, propping it open. He was grinning as he looked down, watching something on the floor.

Sasuke twitched when he followed Kiba's gaze. A whole slew of the little, stinky, yipping things were coming in through the door Kiba held open.

Then next thing Sasuke knew was he was really disgusted and annoyed beyond comparison. This was almost as bad as being forced to come back to Konaha. Little furry pups of all shapes and sizes were swarming him, tugging on his clothes and arms, just begging to be thrown against the wall. He was snapping, his teeth grinding back and forth. He could hardly contain himself when one of the little creatures had the audacity to climb into his lap. Sasuke about jumped out of his skin.

The next thing he knew was a bunch of laughter. Looking around, he found eveyone laughing and giggling about something, but then he realized they were mostly looking at him. "What?" He growled, eyeing Naruto, whom was pointing and laughing uncontrollably.

"Sasuke, your not a dog person, are you?" Tsume asked, her voice more challenging than questioning.

"No." He replied, fuming, then nearly jumped out of his skin again as something chomped onto his thumb. Looking down, the small, black and grey wolfish-like pup in his lap was now munching on his hand, growling and tearing as much as he could. Sasuke twitched again, his eyes glaring down at the small dog.

"Ok, thats enough, Sasuke isn't impressed with you." Kiba mused as he walked over and grabbed the puppy up from Sasuke. The raven haired male felt relieved to say the least, but still quite irratated.

"Hey Sakura, you should get the one that likes Sasuke, we could teach it to track him down and drag him back if he ever tries to leave again!" Naruto mused, his voice a bit high pitched. Sakura looked at Sasuke then at the squirming pup in Kiba's hands. Instead of laughing at the joke, she seemed a bit in thought, as if contemplating that as an actual possibility. Then a smile came to her face.

"Actually, I think thats a great idea, Naruto!" The kunoichi pipped up as she put the pups that were in her lap down on the floor and stood. She walked to Kiba, and leaned down to look at the pup better. Her face went blank as she inspected him. Sakura wasn't much of a dog person herself, the look in her eyes showing that after a moment. She like animals, but she had never really had too many. Her face showed a mixture of disdain and uncertainy just then, thinking on it. However, she blinked up at Kiba as he laughed.

"Relax, Sakura. Its not that hard to own a dog." He barked at her happily, knowing just what that look meant. "Besides, you can always get help from us. And plus hes trained already!" Kiba handed the pup over as Sakura stood up straight. Looking at the squirming pup in her hands, Sakura looked out of place, but a sparkle was in her eyes. She was determined to have him, even if she had to force herself to really want him.

"Thanks..." Sakura said nervously as she turned to Tsume. "How much is he? It is a boy, right?"

This question made both Kiba and his mother laugh. "Yes, its a boy, Sakura. Now..." Tsume came close and inspected him. "Hes not fullblooded, but he is a ninja dog and is fully trained...4965yen." She said finally after looking the pup over thoroughly.

"Ehh..." Sakura looked nervous, but she handed the pup over to Naruto and plunged her hand in her pocket. Out came a small blue wallet with a red strap around it, holding it shut firmly. She slid the strap off and opened the wallet and fiddled for the money. She seemed relieved, but reluctant as she handed the yen over to a smiling Tsume.

"There. Thank you, Tsume-san." She bowed slightly to the woman.

"Hey, anytime." Tsume mused loudly as she looked over the money in her hand and then looked over the three guests. "Well now nice having you over. Now get going, Kiba needs to feed these guys." She mused as she lightly nudged on of the pups at her feet with her foot.

"Aw mom!"

Sasuke left as soon as he heard what Tsume Inuzuka said. He was outside just as Kiba began whining. Sakura and Naruto were on his heels, both musing and cooing over the small pup that wanted down so desperately.

"Sakura..." Sasuke growled as they got out to the street. Both Naruto and Sakura looked up and to him, and both got nervous looks. Sasuke kept his back to them, his body rigid and his head slumping as he watched the ground. They knew he was livid imediately.

"If you two ever drag me over somewhere for nothing like that again, I swear..."

"Oh lighten up, Teme! We just thought you wanted to get out of the house." Naruto brimmed brightly, his grin fading almost as fast as it had come when Sasuke glared back at him. The blonde shut up, but glared back, refusing to be intimidated. However, his resolve broke as several shuriken suddenly whiped toward him. Naruto found himself dodging shuriken and kunai along with the rest of the village as Sasuke pursued him through the streets of Konoha, really trying to do damage.

Sakura sweatdropped as they raced off, feeling a bit discouraged now. "Those bakas are going to end up killing eachother one day..." She said, ignoring the fact it was her fault for the whole reason Sasuke was mad. The pink haired kunoichi suddenly looked down at the pup nibbling at her wrist, then gave him a comical look as she heard a small growl that sounded like his stomach. She giggled then began walking towards her appartment. "Hey, c'mon then. Lets go get you fed." Sakura told the dog amusedly as they went on home.

* * *

**OK, first, I apologize for the late chapter. I was having issues with getting online, due to me being busy and very exhausted recently. I really hope you guys understand that this story may take awhile to get up, and I will be late with chapters. I have alot of responsibilities, and so alot of my time is often used up by my work.**

**Anyway, I thank you all for being patient with me. Oh, and yeah, I was having issues with this chapter, it was supposed to come in later with the pup, but my muse for the 3rd chapter was taken with my energy. I actually hadnt given much thought to the whole story, its actually gonna be developing as I type it really. Any way though, thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and Fluffy says hi everyone! He would be here, but hes currently um...on vacation!**

***Fluffy poofs in* **_**Dont listen to her, she hog tied me and locked me in the closet when I told her this was a stupid chapter.**_

**Whatever happened to "stay"? I know you know what that means.**

**Fluffy: **_**How about I make you stay? You can stay your butt right in my food bowl after I tear you apart!**_

**0_0...Oh well, look at the time... *Looks at invisible watch and then takes off * See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
